


Dinner Date

by Lord_Morzahn



Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Morzahn/pseuds/Lord_Morzahn
Summary: The Detective plans a date night for the woman of their dreams. (Fictober 2020, Prompt 3)
Relationships: Detective/Natalie "Nat" Sewell
Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081712
Kudos: 2





	Dinner Date

"You did this?"  
There's a lot to unpack in the way Nat says these three words. The soft breathlessness of her voice, undertoned with awe. The underlying hope that seems to nest inside the words, that what she sees before her is real.

I can relate to that. Every moment with her feels too good to be true. I walk around and sometimes am overwhelmed by the thought, the very _notion_ that someone in this world could love me, and with their whole being. That I could have the kind of love exalted in books and movies, only ever dreamt about.

The library sits in the soft glow of the fairy lights, a small candle providing flickering warm light on the table. Wildflowers sit in a vase, filling the room to the brim with their aroma- goldenrod, yellow asters, daffodils, and daisies.  
The two plates are covered with bowls- not the fanciest, but I don't exactly have real plate coverings. I'm not rich, after all. My guitar sits semi-concealed by the couch.

But it looks like something out of those books and movies, at least I think so. And evidently, Nat likes it too. Like a dream.

But it's real.

So all I say is "yeah", Softly, bashfully, hands hidden behind my back and trying not to grin too wide, feeling the blush creep up my back and neck.

There's the glimmer of tears in Nat's eyes as she gives a soft laugh, smiling. We both take a few steps toward each other, caught up in orbit. My hands meet hers in the middle for a moment, giving a squeeze before I decide my hands are best busied wiping the tears from her eyes.

She laughs a bit as I do. "Sorry, I just..."

"I know." I whisper, the happiness making me giddy like I'm wine drunk, and we haven't even opened the bottle on the table yet.

"Well, shall we get started?" I ask, aiming for charming with a winning smile as I take her hands again.

Nat smoothly slides around me as I approach the table, sliding my chair out for me with a charming smile and heavy gaze that send butterflies loose in my stomach and heat in my gut.

"We have the whole place to ourselves?" She asks, and I wonder if I'm hoping for the sultry innuendo in her voice.

"The library at least." Felix insisted on helping me with the setup, and the pair of us convinced Ava and Mason to help run interference for the surprise while I cooked and got ready.

"I'm guessing you can already tell what we're having," I chuckle as I lift the bowls off of the food, releasing the warm aroma to my senses. 

I was nervous about this part of my plan; I do my best to be aware of all my vampire companions' hypersenses. While Nat has said she enjoys food, I didn't know if she'd really want to eat anything.

"I haven't had this in...I don't even know." She says, awe dancing in her voice.

An old favourite, not had very often and now made as a gift. I remembered she said it once when we talked about our favourites, and I checked in with Ava before deciding it was perfect for tonight.

"And I made dessert if you're interested later." I say with a wink.

"You've thought of everything." Nat smiles.

"I've thought of only you." I grin. "So, yeah. Everything."

The faint blush through the soft light on her cheeks gives me a rush of happy adrenaline, setting my skin buzzing to know I can elicit such a reaction from the woman of my dreams.

She gives a soft cough, hardly bothering to hide it. "So, ah, dessert?"

"Yep." I laugh between bites. "Dinner, dessert, drinks, and a show." I nod at my guitar. "A sly grin slips onto my lips. "And this is only part one."

Nat raises her eyebrow, teasing smile shining. "Oh? And what's part two?"

"You'll have to find out later tonight." I purr. "I'll just say it involves a change of location..."

\---

Dinner passes in a whirlwind of smolder and laughter, tender touches and heavy flirtations.

A few hours later, we're walking through the empty halls hand in hand- leaving everything for tomorrow to clean up. Tonight is for us. 

"So," Nat drawls as I lock the door behind me, the room only lit with the soft light of an orange salt lamp. "Part Two?"

"Part Two," I say as I pull her into a kiss by the lapels of her jacket, the brown leather soft to the touch. The soft kiss has heat behind it, and soon we're both giving in to it, hands roaming for exposed skin.

We undress each other slowly, carefully, savouring every moment. Every inch of skin exposed is tasted by eyes and then mouth, caressed by hands that never wish to let go.

I slowly direct Nat to the bed, and when her legs hit it, I push her onto it. She lands with far more grace than anyone has a right to, smiling like the cat that got the cream.

A strand of hair is slowly twirled around a slender finger. "Enjoying the view?" Her legs fall slowly open in invitation, lacy panties the only thing left between me and her. Her bare chest rises up and down, skin glowing softly in the light.

"Maybe you're not a vampire," I muse aloud as I crawl up the bed, playing with the waistband of those lacy panties. "Maybe you're a goddess"

"Hmmm," Nat purrs, smirking down at me. "Are you going to worship me then?"

I press a kiss to the inside of her thigh, whispering against the skin. "Yes." My hands slide the undergarment down her legs with agonizing slowness, and I begin working my way back up with my mouth.

My name falls from her lips freely, fingers threading into my hair when I reach my destination.

I take my time with my worship, pretending to ignore the needy whimpers and soft pleading until she finally melts into the bed.

I slide up beside her, wiggling in to be the big spoon while I wait for her to come back to earth.

Eventually, I fall asleep, sated and treasured in her arms. The last thing I hear before sleep takes me is a faint, whispered "Thank you," accompanied by the ghost of a kiss on my forehead.


End file.
